


Absolution

by Enjolchilles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Church Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Religion, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Hearing the noises Armin made Jean can’t understand how this could possibly ever be considered wrong.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Absolution

There was a certain humiliation that came from having to serve detention under his own father. A humiliation that Jean knew well. He had many issues with the ultra religious private high school he was forced to attend, and he couldn’t help but think it would have been slightly more bearable if his father (the Headmaster) wasn’t notified immediately every time his grades slipped or he was slightly late to class. 

And it just so happened that Jean had the terrible habit of spending his time in the quietest corner of the school, a very secluded alcove he had discovered early in his freshman year. Now a senior, Jean was more restless to leave than ever and would sit there in his own little corner with his earbuds on blast, masking the sound of the school bell and resulting in multiple tardies. 

This was his second detention of the semester and his father was less than pleased, lecturing him from the minute his punishment began and continuing until they arrived at home later that night. For his first detention he had been forced to help fold pamphlets for the next church service with the insufferable Eren Yeager, who was also known for often being late. Not that Jean would ever want to be compared to him. 

This time around his father had taken him to the school’s chapel, instructing him to sweep the floors. However his father had a last minute meeting sprung upon him that he needed to attend, meaning there was no one there to supervise. 

“I’m entrusting you with this Jean, please take this responsibility seriously,” His father said, as he pressed the key to the chapel into his son’s hand, “Lock up when you’re done and head home.”

“Got it,” Jean affirmed, spinning the keychain around on his pointer finger, “No Yeager this time?”

“No, however Arlert will be here soon.”

Jean’s heart sank and his hand clenched around the keys, stopping their rotation. Armin Arlert was simultaneously the only and the last person he would want to serve this detention with. 

He’d met Armin when the blond boy had transferred to the school halfway through their junior year. They didn’t speak at first but Jean admired him from a distance for both his beauty and his intelligence. While his image of Armin lessened when he began hanging around Eren and in turn Mikasa, Jean never truly escaped the way Armin intrigued him to no end.

When he got to know Armin better all his assumptions were proven right, he was just as incredible as Jean had suspected he’d be. And surprisingly Armin felt the same way about Jean, and even said so to his face, complimenting him and saying he’d always thought of Jean as courageous and thoughtful. Mutual respect turned into mutual fondness and their interactions more flirtatious.

Jean was hesitant at first, scared of his own feelings. But Armin was brave, braver than he saw himself as, and made the first move; albeit in his own gentle manner. 

They had been hanging out at Armin’s home, his parents out for the night, when Armin first placed his hand on Jean’s thigh. 

“Can I kiss you?” Armin asked, voice at a whisper despite the house being empty. 

Jean felt his mouth fill with cotton and nodded, knowing words would betray him. Armin gently moved his hand to cup the side of Jean’s face and brought their lips together. Armin’s mouth was soft and sweet. The sensation overwhelmed him and Jean pulled away, sputtering an apology and using his school bag to cover his crotch as he went to his car; leaving Armin alone in his room, confused and slightly hurt. 

When Jean flopped onto his bed that night he slid his hands down his pants and brought himself to the edge with the taste of Armin still on his lips, his name on his tongue, and his image in his head. 

That painful encounter from a few weeks ago was the last time they had spoken and now Jean would be left alone with him once more. Left alone with Armin Arlert who had awoken in him every kind of thought his father was so strongly against. 

Jean’s father clapped a hand on his back, “I hope this is the last time you’ll be serving detention this year. You’re a senior now, Jean,” His father gave him a tight lipped smile and left. Jean picked up a broom and gave himself a head start.

“Hey,” Jean heard Armin’s voice fill the chapel as he walked in.

“Hey,” Jean responded, “Wasn’t expecting to see you here. What’d they get you for?” He asked.

“Same as always,” Armin explained, “Indecent reading materials, speaking out of turn, asking too many questions, and so on.”

Armin was by no means a “bad boy”. He didn't pick fights or sneak contraband into school as students had done before, instead his only crime was his incessant need to ask questions. His drive to know more and examine every perspective, and that skeptic nature was more dangerous than any black eye or cigarette could ever be. 

“I should have known,” said Jean, handing Armin a broom. 

“We’re just sweeping the floors?” Armin asked.

“Yep,” Jean popped the last syllable before turning around and returning to the work he had started under the pews.

Armin joined him in sweeping silently before delicately clearing his throat, “I’m sorry if I made you do something you didn't want to do.”

“Huh?” Jean asked, not turning around to face him. 

“I mean, I’m sorry if I misunderstood things between us.”

Jean sighed, this was about the kiss, “There were no misunderstandings, only nerves getting in the way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

The sound of the bristles of their brooms scratching against the floors filled the silence between them until Jean heard Armin trying to conceal a snicker.

“What's so funny?” Jean asked.

“That day, when you left, were you hiding a boner?”

Jean’s cheeks flushed, and he turned around to see Armin was looking at him, “You could tell?”

Armin nodded then laughed. It had been a while since he’d seen him laugh, before he knew it he was joining in. It felt like they’d been restored to the way they were before, awkwardness aside and just happy to be in each other’s company. 

Their conversation flowed more naturally as they continued their work cleaning up. Once they’d finished, Armin sat in one of the first row pews, clearly tired. 

“‘What an awful way to spend detention,” Armin complained, “At my old school I heard they’d only make kids ‘sit and think about what they’d done’, they could probably just finish up their homework in that time.”

“Did you never get detention before?”

“No, only when I started coming here.”

Jean hummed in understanding, moving over to sit next to Armin. 

Armin hadn’t gone to a strict or religious school before. In fact his parents weren’t wild about the idea of him coming there in the first place, though they eventually gave in considering it was the best education they could give their child in town. While Jean knew many students who didn't believe in what the school preached, Armin was the first person he had seen so openly disagree whether he got in trouble or not. The only other person he could think of was Eren, maybe that's why they had become such good friends. 

Neither of them had spoken for a few minutes, only breathing heavily from their labor.

“It's not wrong you know,” said Armin, “At least not in my opinion.”

“What isn't?”

“Feeling things for somebody, or acting on those feelings. If it's your choice to wait then that's perfectly fine, but you shouldn't feel like you have to if that's not what you want.” 

Armin’s words were somewhat vague, but Jean understood what he meant perfectly, “I agree.”

“Good,” Armin nodded, “I’m glad.”

They both looked ahead at the familiar views before them, they admired the stained glass windows pouring in moonlight in shades of blue and green. 

“I’m tired of pretending I don't want you,” Jean admitted, shocked by his own candor.

“Then don't pretend,” said Armin bluntly.

Jean bumped his shoulder onto Armin’s playfully, “That simple, huh?” He twisted his head to meet Armin’s eyes.

Armin bit his bottom lip and nodded, “That simple.”

Jean moved his hand up to cradle Armin’s smooth cheek, the same way Armin had done to him that other night. This time Jean was the one to initiate, giving in fully. 

They kissed, lightly and gently under the light from the stained glass windows. Armin deepened their kiss and took the lead, despite neither of them having any previous experience. He brought his lips to Jean’s cheek moving down to his jaw then neck. Jean reveled in the kisses, only just now realising how starved he was for Armin’s touch. 

The kiss turned desperate, Jean moved his hands across Armin’s back while Armin worked diligently to loosen Jean’s uniform tie. Armin split the two of them apart to pull his own tie over his head and unbutton his shirt bashfully. Jean kissed Armin’s collar bone as he shivered and exhaled.

Armin moved his hand, exploring up Jean’s leg. He felt Jean’s stiff cock through the fabric, who murmured swears at the contact. 

Armin moved his lips to Jean’s ear and whispered, “Is that alright?”

Jean’s voice had turned high pitch as he tried to string letters together, “A-Absolutely.”

Jean moved his own hand down to copy Armin’s actions receiving a whimper from him in response. He decided that he wanted nothing more than to hear Armin lose his composure. 

Jean carefully and desperately dropped to his knees to pray at his own personal altar and worship his own personal god. He ran his hands down from Armin’s ribs to his thighs, admiring the lithe figure with its rosy tones. He unbuttoned and unzipped Armin’s pants, rubbing gently before freeing his dick from the bright white briefs. It was perfect just like the rest of him. 

“Jean…” Armin’s voice was shaky and stunned, “You don’t need to do this.”

Jean believed his words, but the need in Armin’s voice matched the desire in the pit of Jean’s stomach, “I want to.”

He had no experience with this, and his only knowledge came from grainy videos he’d searched for on his home computer while his parents weren't home to catch him. 

Armin stroked Jean’s hair and he glanced upward to see Armin’s kind and beautiful face shrouded in the light from above, gathering and forming like a halo around the top of Armin’s already golden head. 

Jean swirled his tongue around the swollen pink tip as Armin covered a gasp with the hand not grasping Jean’s hair. 

Hearing the noises Armin made Jean can’t understand how this could possibly ever be considered wrong. The ecstasy of hearing the sounds echoing around the tall chapel ceiling surpassed anything Jean could have ever imagined. As Armin’s moans grew breathier and he reached his limit Jean followed soon after, emptying himself into his own pants. 

He decided that he didn’t need forgiveness from anyone, except maybe from Armin, to forgive him for not giving in sooner.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if any grammar or spelling need to be corrected! Or just let me know your thoughts, I love to read comments :)
> 
> and if you have any ideas for AOT fics (doesn't need to be Jearmin, I'm open to anything) please don't hesitate to comment them! I can't promise anything but I love AOT so much and really want to write more for it.


End file.
